


Flock Together (or Amenstia-S2 Part II)

by OKCryptidd



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, What-If, amnestia-s2, like a sequel to a lore tab, sequel scenario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21914074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OKCryptidd/pseuds/OKCryptidd
Summary: A misunderstanding at the Tower leads Saint-14 to investigate something on the Tangled Shore.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Flock Together (or Amenstia-S2 Part II)

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Saint's return and the recently released lore tab for Amnestia-S2 as a kind of sequel/what-if scenario. Hope you enjoy!

The knock rattles the rusted-out shipping container, and the Guardian is jerked from his fitful sleep. He doesn’t respond. The knock comes again, soft but insistent. 

“I know you’re in there,” says the voice on the other side, heavily accented. “My Ghost picked you up on scan.” 

“He’s from the Tower,” his own Ghost whispers. “Maybe he wants to help! You should answer him.” 

He wants to. The words ache to get out. And the voice on the other side is strong, gentle—kind. But this is a trick of some kind. It has to be. 

“What do you want?” 

“...I do not know. Just to talk?” 

“We can talk fine from here.” 

He hears a sigh. Before he can think to put on his own mask, a helmeted face peers inside. The Guardian snaps up his weapon, a rusted hand-cannon. The intruder is unmoved. The Guardian braces for the sudden flare of rage, the inevitable turn, but it never comes. A Ghost hovers over the intruder’s shoulder. 

“Told you,” it says. “He has a Ghost. He’s a Guardian.” 

“I’m coming in,” the intruder says, and squeezes his massive form through the cramped entry. “Put that down,” he says, gently forcing the Guardian’s gun so it points at the floor. Their Ghosts eye one another, spinning curiously. He looks around the cramped container. “What is this? Where is your ship?” 

The Guardian’s Ghost looks to him, waiting for him to speak. When he doesn’t, it answers for him, “We haven’t found one yet.” 

“You are newly Risen, yes?” 

The Guardian does not answer, and neither does his Ghost. 

“I came from the Tower,” the stranger says. “Did your Ghost tell you about the Tower?” 

“Did they send you to kill me?” 

The stranger exchanges a look with his Ghost. “No?” 

“Then why are you here?” 

The Titan looks embarrassed. “I overheard Guardians at Tower talking about a... bird. I think,  _ a crow? In the Tangled Shore? _ ” He shakes his head. “A misunderstanding. It is no matter. I find you instead. This is a good thing.” 

The Titan shifts toward the exit, but the Guardian remains cowering. 

“You are not meant to hide like this,” the Titan says, his voice hardening. “This second life is a gift, my friend. Come. I will bring you to the Last City. You will meet more like us.  _ Hunter _ , your kind is called—” 

“No.” He won’t be tricked into… whatever this is. “There is nothing for me among your kind.” 

“ _ Our _ kind,” the Titan corrects him. He considers him silently. “Why would you say this?” 

“I have no need to meet more Guardians. Ever since I woke up—” His voice cracks. “They attack me. They  _ hate _ me. There’s something wrong about me. They all know what it is.” His expression darkens. “You must know it, too.” 

The stranger tips his head. “I know only that you need help.” 

He extends his hand. After so long with only his Ghost, it’s all the Hunter can do to keep himself from grasping it at once. He can sense the Light from this friendly Guardian—bright and strong, casting no shadows. The other Guardians may still hate him, but the Hunter feels safe with this one. He takes his hand. The Titan pulls him easily to his feet. 

He waits for the Hunter to gather his things. He has nothing; only the veil on his shoulders and the ring on the chain around his neck. But he emerges with something he did not have before: a friend. 

“I am disturbed by what you say of Guardians attacking you,” the Titan says. “This is not normal for our kind. Not anymore. Not for some time.” 

The Hunter nods. His companion rests a heavy, comforting hand on his shoulder, assuring him that he is still safe. 

“Come,” the Titan says. “There is one I would have you meet. The strongest Guardian I know. They will know what to do.” 


End file.
